Dirty Laundry
by hushhushyou
Summary: Sasuke was after all, holding up a sheer whitelaced, flimsy thong in his hands. Not to mention, this flimsy thong belonged to the one and only pinkhaired kunoichi. [SasukexSakura oneshot.]


Wow this is probably the 3rd oneshot I've written in two months. Pretty nifty .

So I watched the twix commercial and it gave me an idea heh. And I attempted to give a go at a humorous oneshot. But obviously humor hates me, so it's not really funny.. but it was worth a try right? Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is mine, I own a million dollars, and I'm also the tooth fairy :D.  
-slap- I kid, I kid!

* * *

Sasuke hesitantly turned around to face a bewildered Sakura who was staring at him with surprise, curiosity, and.. disturbance etched onto her face. But who could blame her? Sasuke was after all, holding up a sheer white-laced, flimsy _thong_ in his hands. Not to mention, this flimsy thong belonged to the one and only pink-haired kunoichi. Naruto could only snigger at the scene before him. Sasuke stood there, unsure of what to say. And about a million questions were running through Sakura's head. But after a moment of silence and deep contemplation, Sakura opened her mouth and asked in a wavering voice.

"S-Sasuke-kun, why are you.. sniffing my panties?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It all started when Naruto came barging through the Uchiha manor. He explored the halls before stopping shortly in front of a wooden door. Furiously, he knocked on it, disturbing the occupant on the other side. Sasuke, who barely got any sleep the night before, was suddenly interrupted from his deep slumber and got up angrily to open the door.

"What?"

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" Naruto grinned happily, grasping Sasuke's shoulder in a friendly gesture. Sasuke stood there glaring at Naruto's hand before forcibly shoving it off his shoulder. He then shifted his glare to Naruto's face. Through gritted teeth he responded with another 'what'.

"Woah! No need for the angry look! I just wanted to tell you something!" Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was disrupted from his sleep so the idiot could tell him something that he probably had no interest in? No, Sasuke was not going to tolerate this.

"I don't want to know." And before Naruto could reply, Sasuke slammed the door in his face. A loud groan emitted from the other side of the door and Sasuke smirked in victory. Naruto, however, recovered from the impact and knocked on the door repeatedly. He did this for about 5 minutes and continued before Sasuke opened it in aggravation.

"Naruto, stop it." Sasuke said in a venomous manner. He was about to shut the door again but Naruto placed his foot in the way.

"WAIT! I have to tell you something important!"

"I don't care." Sasuke attempted to shut the door again but Naruto's foot set itself firmly in between the door and the frame.

"Listen to me for a second, will ya?"

"One second. Time's up."

"Well listen to me for a bit longer!"

"Hn." Sasuke opened the door and crossed his arms. Maybe this _was_ important. Naruto beamed and stood up from his position on the floor.

"Okay so, now that I've got your attention! I wanted to know if you'd help me and Sakura-chan help unload stuff in her apartment?"

"That's not important nor is it even a statement."

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Dobe, you said you needed to tell me something. Not ask me."

"Oh hah. Well same difference. Anyway! Will you help?"

"No."

"Aw come on! Pretty pretty please?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwetty pwetty pwease, Sasuke!" Naruto begged while jutting out his lower lip and displaying puppy dog eyes.

"That's disturbing. Stop."

"Only if you agree!"

Sasuke closed his eyes in irritation. What were the pros and cons to this?

Cons: He would have to be stuck with Naruto for the remainder of the day. He would also have to do unnecessary labor, which he wasn't in the mood for. And lastly, Sakura would probably try to talk to him and he really didn't want to talk to anyone today. Or any day for that matter.

Pros: There were none. But a memory flashed through Sasuke's head just as he was about to reject once again. It was of Sakura chasing him around town, with a chakra-instilled fist. Recalling that, Sasuke opted to help anyway. Only because he knew the consequence of not going, and he did not want to be on the receiving line of Sakura's monstrous beatings. He knew how much _that_ hurt.

"Fine."

"Alright!! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him out of the house and onto the streets of Konoha. As they were outside, Sasuke adjusted himself to their surroundings. It was much more brighter and warmer outside than it was in his house. He glanced around and noticed how everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as they shopped, talked with friends, or attended to other things. Konoha was pretty social and for once, Sasuke found it relaxing. He took in the scenery as him and Naruto walked to Sakura's house. They arrived shortly after and walked up to her doorstep. Naruto pounded his fist on the door and they both waited a few minutes. There was no answer. Naruto pounded again and this time they waited several minutes but there was still no answer. So Naruto kneeled down on the doormat that was placed in front of the door, and lifted it up to reveal a shiny key on the ground. Sasuke watched interestedly as Naruto grabbed the key and stuck it in the keyhole. He turned it cautiously and as the door opened, Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Hey we got inside!" Sasuke grunted in response.

"Let's explore her home!"

"You do know this is breaking and entering."

"Not if I have the key! Besides, Sakura-chan was the one who told us to come here. We have permission to come inside!"

"Hn." Sasuke walked past Naruto and into the apartment. Naruto followed suit. As they both entered, Sasuke observed the apartment. It looked pretty ordinary. The walls were white and there was a small kitchen conjoined with the living room. The kitchen had a small refrigerator and a counter, which had a bowl of fruit atop it. The living room only held one small couch and an even smaller TV set in front of it. There was also a hallway that led to a bathroom and another room. There were boxes everywhere though. Curious, Naruto poked his head in one of the boxes.

"Hey she's got ramen in here!"

"Naruto, stop snooping."

"Whatever teme. Aren't you curious? Don't you wanna know what Sakura owns?"

"Hn. No."

"Liar!" Naruto pointed his finger in front of Sasuke's face.

".."

"Liar liar! Pants on fire!"

"Do I look like Kakashi to you?"

"No. But if you died your hair gray and read orange perverted books than you would!"

"Shut up baka."

"Sasukeee. I'm bored. Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Because you're supposed to be smart. But I guess you're not, so I'm smarter than you!" Naruto grinned.

"Tch."

"Sakura-chan sure is taking a while."

"Aa."

"You suck."

".."

"You suck at talking."

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Actually, you suck at everything!"

"Will you shut up?"

"But why?"

"You talk too much."

"Aw, Sasuke-_kun_, don't you like it when I talk a lot?" Naruto batted his eyelashes in an attempt to imitate Sakura. Sasuke refrained from punching Naruto in the face and instead punched a nearby box.

"Sasuke-_kun_! You shouldn't have done that!" Naruto tried once more to imitate Sakura except this time with a high-pitched voice.

"Naruto," Sasuke spat out, "shut up already. You are an ugly and horrid sounding girl, so stop trying."

"Sasuke! How could you say that? That hurt my feelings!" Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Shut. Up. Damn it."

"You're just mad because you like Sakura-chan but she doesn't like you anymore!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hell would you get that?"

"Oh hey! I think this is Sakura's room!" Naruto said, obviously not noticing that Sasuke had asked him a question. Geez, did this guy have a short attention span. Sasuke made a mental note to stab Naruto after this. But Sasuke followed him into Sakura's room anyway. It was pink, unlike the rest of the apartment. But that was about the only color in the room. In fact there wasn't really anything in the room except a futon, a lamp, a laundry basket full of clothes, and a dresser. Naruto being his prying self opened the top drawer of the dresser.

"Oh boring stuff here. Just some pictures."

"Hn."

"Ew Sasuke, you look like a fag here."

"You look like one everyday." Sasuke retorted.

"Hmph. Whatever. Sometimes I wonder if you're asexual or if Orochimaru just made you straight."

"What did you just say?" Sasuke snarled threateningly at Naruto.

"Nothing.."

"Better have been."

"Oh lookie! There's more stuff in the ba- OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL **IS** THIS?" Naruto exclaimed, baffled. Sasuke who was leaning on the wall near the door, looked over to where Naruto was standing. Naruto was holding a long, slender, plastic object in his hand. He twirled it around in his hands then suddenly he dropped it, and when it landed on the floor, it started vibrating.

"Eep! Sasuke, Help! It's moving!"

"Uh."

"SASUKE! DAMN IT! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!" Naruto screamed out in panic.

"Naruto. Calm down."

"CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S GOING TO KILL US!"

"Naruto.. Calm the hell down." Sasuke repeated.

"I CAN'T! IT'S COMING CLOSER! IT.. IT'S VIBRATING TOWARDS MY FOOT!"

"Naruto, shut up."

"WHAT THE HELL! IT'S FLASHING LIGHTS! IT'S GOING TO ZAP US!" Sasuke clutched his fists tightly before walking over to where Naruto was currently leaping around. He picked up the object from the ground.

"SASUKE WHAT'RE YOU DOING IT'S GOI-"

"It's a light saber. You dumb ass." Sasuke turned it off aggressively before stuffing it into Naruto's hands.

"I'm not a dumb donkey's butt!" Naruto snapped back. Sasuke ignored him and leaned back onto the wall.

"Hey hey. Sasuke-teme. Have you ever wondered what was in a girl's laundry?" Naruto asked while eyeing the basket of clothing near them.

"No."

"You haven't? Why not?"

"That's an idiotic question."

"Why's that?"

"Stop asking me useless questions." Sasuke closed his eyes hastily. Naruto shrugged and sat down on the futon. They continued silently. It had been atleast an hour since they had showed up at Sakura's and she still hadn't arrived yet. The basket of laundry lay there, taunting Naruto. Or so he imagined atleast. Consequently, he stood up and walked over to the basket. He stared at it profusely for a few minutes then took a stab at it with the light saber. Sasuke, who was on the other side of the room, opened one of his eyes and watched as Naruto rummaged through Sakura's laundry.

"Dobe, what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just examining.

"That's.. disgusting." Sasuke grumbled quietly.

"Not all of it is dirty!"

"You should stop."

"Why should I? You're not the boss of me!"

"First that's rude. Second, that's barbaric. And third, you're just weird."

"Stop using big words, I can't understand them all!"

"Hn. You're stupid."

"Hey Sasuke, think fast!" Naruto yelled out while throwing a yellow shirt at his face.

"What the hell?"

"I said.. THINK FAST!" Naruto once again threw a shirt at Sasuke's face but this time Sasuke caught it.

"Naruto. This isn't funn-."

"THINK FAST!" Naruto howled out and threw a pair of pants at the Uchiha, who in turn, threw the other shirt back at Naruto.

"Stop it." Sasuke fumed.

"No! Haha this is fun! THINK FAST!" Naruto kept throwing items of clothing at the offending Sasuke while Sasuke threw all the clothes back.

"Naruto, you're going to ge-" A sock was thrown at Sasuke's mouth, muffling his threat. He spit it out and glared heatedly at Naruto who was snickering at him.

"I am going to stab you with my katana and make sure you bleed to-"

"Sasuke watch out!" Naruto called out jokingly while throwing a piece of white cloth onto Sasuke's head, covering his face. Sasuke stood there silently, seething and grabbing the piece of white cloth off his head to stuff it down Naruto's throat before Sakura walked into the room and screamed in shock.

"What the hell is going on here?!" And suddenly both Naruto and Sasuke both stopped in their tracks. Naruto, with a light saber in hand, and a sock in the other. And Sasuke, holding up the piece of white cloth in his hands. Sakura had certainly walked in at the wrong time. She was coming back from the store and had forgot about asking Naruto and Sasuke to come and help her with unpacking. When she had arrived at her front door, she had heard noises and checked under her doormat to find her key. When she didn't find it, she forced open the door and warily walked in. She searched the perimeter of her apartment before walking timidly into her room where the sources of the noises were coming from. And as soon as she walked in, she had immediately regretted it. She had found Naruto swinging around her light saber while someone else was in her room. She turned to look and her eyes bulged out. That someone had his hands on his face along with her _thong_. It had looked like he was.. sniffing it? And as soon as he pulled it off, she screamed in horror. It was.. it was Sasuke! He slowly turned around and faced Sakura. His face paled as he realized what he was holding in his hands. Oh how wrong this looked! But he didn't know what to say. How could he prove himself without sounding so absurd? Sakura, who was standing there silently trying to think things through, finally opened her quivering mouth and asked what any normal girl would in a situation like this.

"S-Sasuke-kun, why are you.. sniffing my panties?" As soon as Naruto had heard this, he burst into a fit of laughter. Sasuke scowled at the giggling idiot, still with the panties in hand. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sasuke-kun, answer me." For the first time in his 18 years of living, the one time Sasuke **wanted** to say something, he couldn't find the words.

"Atleast.. could you return my..," Sakura faked coughed, "that.. in your hand?" She squeaked out the rest. This was extremely embarrassing. She didn't want anyone to know that she had actually _bought_ a thong, especially her own two teammates. One who was currently **holding** it. The one she still couldn't deny having feelings for. A blush crept up Sasuke's face as he slowly handed back the panties back to Sakura.

"T-thanks." She stammered out.

"I wasn't sniffing your.. under-garments. Just so you know." Sasuke amended as an attempt to redeem himself. Sakura smiled uneasily.

"Well, should I ask what you uhm both were doing then? Or do I just not want to know?" Sakura asked, uncertain. Naruto had stopped laughing and widened his eyes.

"What! No Sakura-chan, we didn't do anything weird. It was all Sasuke's fault!"

"Shut up dobe. This was YOUR fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You were the one probing through Sakura's stuff." Naruto stiffed.

"What?! What were you doing, Naruto?" Sakura shrieked incredulously.

"Hehe. I wasn't doing anything Sakura-chan! I sware!" Unfortunately, Sakura had already put on her leather gloves and green chakra had formed in her right palm. Naruto hurriedly got up and ran out the door with Sakura chasing after him. A sigh escaped Sasuke's mouth as he watched Sakura and Naruto run out of the apartment. He was saved and was damn relieved for it. Today was messed up and Sasuke had not anticipated it to happen like this. Finally, after breathing in and out a few times, Sasuke restored his cool and stoic demeanor and walked out the door with hands in pocket.

Sasuke walked the short distance from Sakura's house to his and silently opened his door and walked into the darkness. He flipped the switch on and a faint light appeared. Exhausted, Sasuke changed his clothes and put on some gray sweats and a black shirt. Even though it was only early evening, Sasuke chose to go to bed early. He had already lost sleep from Naruto waking him up earlier. So Sasuke brushed his teeth then lay on his bed, wrapping himself in the covers. As he was drifting off to sleep, he heard a quiet knock on his door. Tiredly, he got up from the bed and walked towards the main door. He opened it and was surprised to see Sakura standing there.

"Sasuke-kun, can I come in?" Sasuke nodded in confirmation and opened the door all the way to let Sakura in. She walked inside and Sasuke closed the door behind her. They stood there awkwardly before Sakura spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"I-I'm here because, because I want to apologize for accusing you of uh doing something you weren't actually doing." Sakura's face reddened a bit as she looked up at Sasuke and smiled nervously.

"Aa."

"And I wouldn't have minded even if you WERE doing what I thought you were doing."

"Which I wasn't."

"Uh yah you weren't but if you were I wouldn't mind. Because.. I uhm would still think you were the same Sasuke that I've always known. I wouldn't think you were.. weird or anything." Sakura stared at Sasuke's face and tried to read his expression but as usual, it was unreadable. She wasn't sure if he thought she was stupid for coming or if he was just staring at her unintentionally. Or maybe it was both?

"I have a question." Sasuke voiced out, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. She blinked in confusion before she nodded in reply.

"Why.. did you buy.. _it_?" This question had been lingering in Sasuke's head ever since the incident from earlier. Because before he even thought of what he should say to explain himself, he questioned, why in the world would she buy something that nobody would see? Unless there was someone who would see it, and he hadn't known about it. Somehow, this thought managed to disturb Sasuke. No one should be allowed to see that on her. Except maybe him. And immediately after thinking that, Sasuke shook his head in disdain and tried forgetting that he ever thought that. Sakura, who couldn't even answer that question, gaped at Sasuke. Why would he want to know anyway? Was he concerned? Did he care? Or was he **jealous**? Teasingly, Sakura inquired back.

"Why do you want to know?" She was obviously toying him. He could see that. She was trying to get him to admit something, or say something that would blow his 'curiosity' cover. He smirked. Two can play that game.

"I was just wondering what a girl like _you_ would be doing with something like a piece of lingerie." He watched as she narrowed her eyes.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Haruno Sakura, owning a pair of lingerie is pretty hard to believe. You seem too," Sasuke paused, deliberating the word, "innocent." He finished.

"What would make you say that?" Sakura glared at Sasuke through glossy emerald eyes.

"Well it's just, I would figure that Ino would own something like that. Not someone like _you_." Exaggerating the you, Sasuke almost wanted to laugh out loud as he saw how Sakura fixedly glowered, heaving her chest up and down in attempt to maintain her composure. It actually seemed to arouse him more than it bugged him.

"And so what am I like then, Sasuke?"

"You're just an innocent, sweet, feebleminded** girl**." Ouch that hurt.

"For your info, Sasuke. I'm a lady, not a girl. And also, I'm not as innocent as you THINK I am." Sakura noted how Sasuke momentarily widened his eyes then narrowed his eyes back at her.

"So how innocent are you then?" Sasuke asked with a bit more of an underlying tone than he intended. Sakura could tell that he wanted an actual answer. Like how many guys she kissed, or 'messed with' (which amounted to none since she wasn't really interested in anyone during his absence.) So he could probably find the bastards and kick their asses. But of course she wasn't going to say anything. Instead she opted to tease him a little bit more.

"That's something for me to know, and for you to find out, _Sasuke-kun._" And Sakura could see the twinkle in Sasuke's eyes as she purred out his name seductively.

"Well then I guess I'll have to find out then won't I?"

"I guess you will." Sakura replied. Sasuke smirked, with lust apparent in his charcoal eyes.

"So then tonight, you show me how innocent or how **not** innocent you are."

"You'll be surprised." Sakura smiled deviously.

"I already am." Sasuke replied once more, feverishly aiming his lips towards Sakura's.

* * *

**This was pretty long! I'm proud lol. I apologize if it seems a bit rushed. I finished this in less than only 6 hours. Tell me what you think and review . Please and thank you.**


End file.
